Never Leave Me
by Sheaon13
Summary: Axel gains a heart and a keyblade but not without a cost. That cost was the loss of his friends. They gave everything to him to make him whole again. Now they want him to travel with Sora so stick around and find what adventures are to be had with the quartet or Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Axel.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginngs

Axel woke up in his bed in castle oblivion, frantically looking around for Xion. Where did she go? What happened to her? Why was he in his room and not in the hallway of the castle? Axel got up and decided to find Saix to see if he knew the answer to those questions.

"Hey Saix" Axel started.

"Yes what is it?" Saix stated.

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked and Saix gained a confused look on his face.

"Xion, who's Xion. We never had any members by that name. In fact our little project named Xion failed so there never was any Xion" Saix said.

"No, but that means" Axel rushed to her room, bursting in, seeing it empty and devoid of ever having any sign of life.

"Xion, why did you have to go and get yourself killed" Axel had to resist the urge to punch a wall in his, well it felt like anger and sadness. Wait it felt? She didn't? Did she?

~With Diz a few days later~

"Diz!" Namine stated, running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked, not caring unless it had to do with Sora.

"Xion had gained a heart of her own and when she passed on she actually was giving her heart to another and making him whole again. She wasn't sacrificing herself for Sora as much as she was for someone else" Namine explained.

"Will it affect our current plans to revive Sora?" Diz asked.

"Yes, this person needs to be near Sora when he awakens so he regains all his memories, but he can't be allowed to disappear as he will have his own heart, it's Xion's not Sora's though. He also will need to be put to sleep like Sora so his heart can fully function again" Namine stated.

"I see, very well who is this person?" Diz asked.

"Axel" Namine responded.

"Riku has already brought Roxas and Axel has been poking around so finding him won't be a problem" Diz stated.

"Also you'll need to convince him that Roxas and Sora are going to become one and there's no changing that you know that right Diz?" Riku questioned.

"Yes I know that's what I will do, don't forget to bring him to me" Diz stated and Riku nodded, leaving.

Axel was walking down the Darkened streets of Traverse Town when he suddenly heard a Dark Portal, opening behind him stepping out was a man cloaked in a black coat. "What do you want it's not like I have anything left for you to take other than my life." Axel grimly joked however the man didn't move. "Well?"

"Fact is Sora needs you." the Man in the cloak replied.

"Bite me!" Axel growled summoning his Chakrams in a burst of flame, and threw them in a Vengeful surge of energy. The man however summoned his own Weapons and blocked them.

"So much for coming Quietly." he muttered as he got into a stance, firing off several Dark Blizzagas Axel had to cartwheel out of the way he then charged and the two clashed weapons for a bit before they managed to knock each other back Axel managed to keep his footing and with a roar sent a burst of fire at the man who groaned in pain as he was burnt.

The man then sent a burst of Thunder spells that hit Axel but he managed to strike a combo on the man he then roared and charged for a deadly blow however a large Shadowy monster appeared and he found himself being grabbed and slammed around then finally a surge of Dark Hydro Spells from the creature's hand hit him hard making him shriek in pain Axel struggled but eventually the pain was too much and he passed out. The cloaked man hefted Axel over his shoulder and disappeared through a dark corridor. A dark corridor opened where Diz was and the cloaked man came out and threw Axel on the ground.

"Tie him up, Riku, wouldn't want him to try and free Roxas while we speak" Diz stated. The cloaked man, now revealed to be Riku, did so and Axel awoke.

"You! Give Roxas back!" Axel growled as he struggled against the bindings that held him, what Diz took note of was Axel blurred in and out to a much younger version of him. (Birth By Sleep Lea is what he's blurring in and out as)

"Now settle down, I will explain this to you now and only once. Roxas and Sora are going to become one and you won't be able to stop it and once they do become one there is no way ever reversing it. This is needed to awaken Sora and save the worlds" Diz stated.

"Don't make them become one!" Axel pleaded. His cries fell on deaf ears as he was encased in the same pod Sora was.

"What's going on here! What are you doing!" Axel started struggling harder in his binds before he felt suddenly sleepy and fell into a deep slumber. When Axel awoke he held the knowledge of how to wield a keyblade like he'd done so for years. Not only that but he was the age and appearance was the same as before he lost his heart. He slipped easily out of his bindings because of this fact.

"What the heck?" Axel asked himself before going to mirror and staring at his reflection. He wasn't Axel anymore, no he was Lea. He had his heart back that much he knew based on his appearance and the way his voice sounded. He even had the clothes he had before he joined organization thirteen.

"I rather have Xion than this" Axel had guessed this was her doing.

"I'd also rather have Roxas than the keyblades he gave me" Axel sighed, Roxas had come to him while he was asleep in the dive in his heart and given him the keyblades that he wielded along with the knowledge of how to use them to Axel just before he combined with Sora. Axel looked sadly at Sora, Roxas had told him he wanted this so he wouldn't interfere in his wants. He just wished he could have stopped him. Roxas also told him that none of the organization had come looking for him where he was, but he remembered him just before he disappeared.

"I guess I'm not Axel anymore now that I have a heart, well Xion's heart. I guess I'm Lea" Axel mumbled to himself. Axel, no Lea, walked over to Sora's pod and waited for him to awaken. When he did he was greeted by Donald and Goofy hugging and being happy to see each other. Lea looked sadly at the scene, it reminded him a bit how he, Xion, and Roxas would be happy just to see each other again.

"Xion, Roxas" Lea muttered sadly, his new found heart ached to see them again.

"Huh who are you?" Sora asked.

"Names Lea, got it memorized?" Lea asked with his usual catchphrase though with less enthusiasm.

"You seem sad, why?" Sora asked.

"They were both able to read me like a book too. I'm sad because I lost two very good friends, though they were my only friends as well" Lea sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey I know! I'll be your friend!" Sora cheered and this put a smile on Lea's face.

"You're just like them" Lea stated.

"Really I act just like your friends?" Sora asked.

"Like a combination of them, yes you do. Though there's a reason for that. I don't know if I should explain it to you yet. I'll tell you when you learn about organization thirteen, alright?" Lea asked.

"Are you coming with us Lea?" Sora asked, practically bouncing on his heels.

"No! Absolutely not!" Donald quacked.

"I'm coming rather you like it or not" Lea stated.

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

"Come on let's go!" Sora stated, starting to run out of the pod room while dragging Lea along with him.

"Hey slow down! I can't walk that fast, Sora!" Lea shouted.

"How'd you know my name?" Sora asked while running.

"I told you I'll tell you when you learn about organization thirteen" Lea responded.

"Alright then I want to learn about them now" Sora pouted and this made Lea burst out in laughter as they exited the building.

"So the world we're on is twilight town" Lea sighed.

"You know about other worlds?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I use to be able to travel freely between worlds, I'll tell you everything when you learn about organization thirteen" Lea responded.

"Sora! Why'd you leave us!" Donald shouted.

"Oops" Sora laughed sheepishly.

"Oops! That's all you got to say, oops?!" Donald shouted.

"I'm sorry Donald I guess I got all excited" Sora stated.

"But why are you so excited to hang around Lea, you just met him Sora" Jiminy Cricket stated.

"I don't know, but it's like I've known him for years" Sora stated.

"There's a reason for that but again I'll tell you when you learn about organization thirteen" Lea stated. Suddenly they were surrounded by dusks, Lea summoned the keyblades that Roxas had given him.

"Your a keybearer!" Sora gasped.

"Yeah I am but I wasn't always one, no time for idle chit chat though. These things are called dusks and they're apart of organization thirteen. In other words they're the bad guys" Lea stated and Sora nodded and summoned his keyblade and Donald summoned his staff and Goofy his shield. Lea easily dispatched the dusks he was dealing with, with practiced ease. Though Sora, Donald, and Goofy weren't so lucky. Suddenly King mickey dispatched the rest of the dusks that were about to attack Sora.

"King Mickey!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora gasped.

"To the train station, Lea take good care of Sora" King Mickey stated before leaving again.

"Come on I know where the station is" Lea motioned for them to follow and they did, getting on the train that would take them away. Soon the train made it to Yen Sid's castle there they saw Pete trying to get in. He was mumbling something about Maleficent, Sora, Donald, and Goofy started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Pete demanded, turning around to see the four of them.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"How'd you get out?!" Donald demanded.

"Maleficent freed me" Pete responded.

"Oh well, she's defeated now, we took care of her" Sora waved Pete off. This made him angry and started charging at Sora but Lea pulled him out of the way. Soon they defeated Pete and Pete fled.

"Come on let's get into the castle, whoever lives there must be endanger with the heartless there" Sora stated and they went up the stairs, hacking and slashing any heartless they came across. They had defeated all the heartless when they reached the top of the stairs. They walked into to the room and Donald and Goofy immediately bowed upon seeing it was Yen Sid who owned the castle. Donald growled at Lea and Sora for not bowing.

"Sora, Lea, show some respect" Donald hissed.

"It's quite fine Donald, besides I bet you all want to hear about the dusks and organization thirteen, right?" Yen sid asked and they nodded eagerly.

"Well you all know how a heartless is formed right? Well when a person who becomes a heartless had a strong enough heart they leave behind a empty body called a nobody. The lesser nobodies are called dusks. Though if a heart is very strong they can form a more powerful nobody with a conscious mind and they came together to form organization thirteen. We don't know what organization thirteen's purpose is but they must be stopped" Yen Sid stated.

"Organization thirteen's purpose was and always had been to get their own hearts but I recently learned that they're going about it the wrong way. I don't know the right way but I know the way they're going about it could get them and everyone else killed. As for your question about what I said I would tell you when you learned about organization thirteen, I will tell you now. You once sometime in your life were turned into a heartless, yet somehow turned back but you left behind two nobodies when you turned back. Those two nobodies were my best friends, Xion and Roxas, they gave their lives up to revive you from your sleep-like state. I was once a nobody too before Xion gave me her heart that she had somehow developed. Roxas gave me the keyblades I now wield, I truly miss them but this is what they wanted and I respect their wishes. They wanted to go back to you Sora so you could save the worlds. The reason you felt like you've known me for years is likely due to their subconscious influence on you. I was formerly known as Axel before I got my heart back so some of the organization may refer to me as that when we meet them. They will also try to kill me for betraying them" Lea explained.

"Lea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your friends away from you" Sora stated sadly.

"Nah, it's alright Sora, I know that it isn't your fault so I don't blame you" Lea stated.

"Thank you" Sora smiled.

"We now know why organization thirteen is doing what they're doing and they must be stopped are you two up to the task?" Yen Sid asked and they nodded.

"Alright, Sora go to the three fairies and they will give you a change of clothes as well as a new power" Yen Sid stated and Sora did so coming back in his new clothes not to soon afterwards.

"What do you think?" Sora asked.

"I think you look good" Axel nodded.

"Well you four it's time for you to leave, we provided you with your Gummi ship so hurry onward" Yen Sid stated and they all boarded the ship. Now they were off to the next world while Maleficent was revived again.


	2. Chapter 2: Radiant Gardens

"Are we there yet?" Lea asked.

"No! For the millionth time no!" Donald shouted, started to get angry at this point.

"Actually Donald this is his one hundredth time asking, I should know I counted" Goofy said rather proudly and Donald's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Are we there yet?" Lea asked with a smirk, knowing it would set Donald off.

"Goofy take the wheel" Donald commanded and then a fight ensued between Doanld and Lea. Which ended up in a soaked Lea and a charred Donald. The water came off Lea in steam when he heated up his body. He was dry soon enough and Donald shook the soot out of his feathers.

"I hate water" Lea mumbled, but Sora noticed that there was red marks where the water touched his skin. Fortunately all the spells Donald used were low level water spells, yet some how the water had made Lea's skin pink, but he was putting up an illusion to hide it. Sora could see through it and saw that all of Lea's skin looked sunburned.

"Lea, drop the illusion" Sora ordered and Lea flinched.

"They could always see through it too" Lea mumbled before dropping it, they all saw Lea looked sunburned all over.

"How?" Goofy asked.

"Water, it always does this to me, thankfully I wasn't weak enough were I couldn't use my flames to dry myself. It acts like fire does to any normal person and it burns my skin any time it touches it. The only reason I was a higher rank than Demyx in the organization is because he was lazy and if he didn't control water I would have beaten him" Lea responded and Donald looked ashamed at what he had done.

"I'm sorry" Donald apologized, though it may of been very unlike him. He couldn't take seeing even Lea in pain because Lea was Donald's friend though he'd never admit it to anyone.

"No Donald don't be sorry, I'm use to the pain because water was what the organization used to keep me in line the first time I refused to bring Xion back unless she came back by her own free will. When I brought Xion back I brought her back knowing that she would get punished more than I ever would because they could afford to lose her. Also for all the times I stood up for Xion when they called her a puppet" Lea clenched his fists at the thought of them killing Xion.

"Why couldn't they afford to lose you?" Sora asked, casting a cure on Lea and healing his skin.

"Because I was their assassin and in case a member got out of line they would send me to destroy them, or convince them to come back, or bring them back by force" Lea stated.

"Lea I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain at my expense" a girls voice came out of Sora's mouth and he looked hypnotized.

"Xion?" Lea asked, surprised to hear her voice again.

"Yeah but I only got control of Sora for a little bit because he allowed it. Also Axe-I mean Lea you can get us back our own body by destroying kingdom hearts. It will allow us to have our own heart" Xion stated.

"Then I will do just that don't worry Xion I promise we'll see each other again" Lea stated.

"Then you can tell me what you think about this: I love you Lea. Now you can't break the promise because you have to tell me if you feel the same" Xion stated, letting Sora have control again.

"Well that felt weird, letting her have control and all" Sora stated.

"That was Xion Sora in case you're wondering, if you met a blonde boy in your heart as well that is Roxas" Lea stated.

"Really? So those two were your friends?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah they are and I know a way I can get them back! I have to destroy kingdom hearts!" Lea said, fierce determination shining through his eyes.

"Then I'll be with you every step of the way Lea, I swear I will" Sora swore.

"Hey we're here to the next world" Goofy stated.

"Hey it's Hollow Bastion" Sora stated and they were beamed down.

"Sora, is that you?!" Yuffie asked upon seeing him and the others.

"Yep" Sora smiled.

"Wow this place sure has changed along with its name" Lea mumbled.

"Wait you've been here before Lea?" Sora asked.

"Yes I use to live here after all" Lea stated.

"You mean this is your home world?" Sora asked.

"Hey wait a second you're that kid that use spend all his time with Isa!" Yuffie stated, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, well Isa isn't the same anymore" Lea sighed.

"Really what happened?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lea stated, he didn't feel comfortable talking about it with other people.

"Oh yeah Sora, Squall needs you to help us with a little heartless problem" Yuffie said to him.

"Right" Sora nodded and they followed Yuffie so she could explain the situation to him.

"Sora, follow me, I'll lead you to where our little heartless problem begins" Leon stated and they followed him to the place where tons, if not billions, of heartless gathered.

"That's a lot of heartless" Lea whistled.

"Yeah it is" Sora agreed.

"Oh if it isn't number eight" a voice that Lea clearly recognized as Xemnas stated.

"Oh great what are you doing here" Lea groaned.

"We were here to meet the keybearer obviously didn't realize that you'd be here as well" the voice of Xaldin stated from where he and the others were ontop of the wall.

"Though the aura about you now Axel seems to reflect that you've been training or is it something more?" Xigbar laughed. Lea summoned one of his keyblades and it just barely missed Xigbar. Lea resummoned it to his hand along with his other keyblade.

"Dang it missed" Lea cursed.

"He has keyblades" the voice of Luxord noted.

"So he can be useful to us yet" Saix stated.

"Like hell I'll do what you want!" Lea growled.

"You don't have a choice do you? It's either help us or be turned into a heartless, either way when you kill a heartless you'll be helping us or don't you remember?" Xaldin noted and Lea clenched his teeth and growled. With that organization thirteen disappeared through corridors of darkness.

"What did he mean by defeating the heartless will help them?" Sora asked.

"I didn't tell you about this because we will always encounter heartless, but the way I figure it is that we stop the organization by destroying kingdom hearts when its complete since we can't fight its completion anyway. If we did fight it we'd be putting the worlds at jeopardy by not defeating the heartless. Every heartless we defeat gets them a step closer to their goal as only the keyblade can collect the hearts heartless release, got it memorized?" Lea explained.

"I guess then we'll just have to do it like you said since we can't leave the worlds to rot" Sora agreed.

"Sora I forgot to give you this" Yuffie said, handing him a membership card. The card suddenly glowed and a keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora unlocked it and said goodbye to his friends, promising he'd defeat the heartless next time.

"Donald, what world is that?" Lea asked.

"It says its called the pokeworld" Donald mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends

A/n: There are spoilers ahead for the pokemon movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction pokemon movie, granted I changed a lot of it but there are still spoilers ahead so if you don't want to be spoiled skip this chapter

"Um where exactly are Donald and Goofy?" Lea asked looking behind him to see a swan like bird with blue feathers on its chest that made it look like boobs and a dark blue jackal dog mix like creature that stood on two legs. It had a black face mask, two black flat dog ears on either side of its actual ears that were pointed, black legs, and a spike on either paw.

"Okay what are they?" Lea asked.

"It's us Donald and Goofy! We had to change are form because we wouldn't fit in otherwise" Donald responded.

"And why did you choose the form that looks girly? Unless you're secretly gay!" Lea faked a gasp, this earned him a whack on the head with Donald's wing. He was now sporting an extra lump on his head as he walked.

"You shouldn't have insulted Donald like that" Sora sighed.

"Well he does look girly" Lea grumbled, this earned him another wing to the head only this time it glowed white and hurt more.

"That hurt" Lea twitched on the ground where he lay.

"Gosh Donald did you have to go and do that?" Goofy asked.

"Yes" Donald huffed.

"What was that anyway Donald?" Sora asked.

"Oh that, it's called a pokemon move only pokemon can learn it and what me and Goofy are right now are pokemon. That specific move was called steel wing" Donald responded.

"And you know this how?" Lea asked, dusting himself off.

"It was ingrained into my memory when I transformed" Donald stated.

"Okay I guess an old dog can be taught new tricks, got it memorized?" Lea asked, this earned him another whack upside the head and an indignant cry of "I'm not old!" from Donald.

"Geez you don't have to keep whacking me" Lea grumbled and Sora sweat dropped.

"Excuse me but did your pokemon just talk?" a girl asked Sora and Lea.

"Yeah why?" Sora asked.

"That's so cool! I've never seen a talking pokemon before!" The girl smiled and ran off after she heard her mom calling for her. Sora and company were walking past a boy with a yellow electric mouse on his shoulder and a grey animal with a rock for legs and two diamonds for hair and a white dress.

"Thank you for helping me" they heard the girl pokemon say into their minds.

"Telepathy?" a blonde haired male trainer asked.

"Oh so that's telepathy, never experienced it before now" Lea nodded.

"Uh, who are you?" a blonde haired young girl asked.

"Names Lea, got it memorized?" He smirked.

"Always with your catchphrase, huh Lea? I'm Sora" He stated.

"Donald" the duck turned pokemon stated.

"I'm Goofy" the dog turned pokemon stated.

"Your pokemon just talked" the blonde trainer gasped.

"Um yeah they did" Sora sent a glare at Donald and Goofy.

"That's so cool! I've never met a good pokemon that could talk" the blonde girl stated.

"You guys are good right?" another black haired trainer with a riolu by his side stated. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt, a red vest with two pockets on it, brown jeans, grey shoes, a blue and white hat, and black framed goggles on the top of his hat.

"Of course" Lea stated.

"So both you're lucario and swanna can talk" the other raven haired trainer stated.

"Yeah" Sora nodded, figuring that that's what Donald and Goofy were. That's when a houndour, a black dog like pokemon with a orange muzzle, a stub tail, white wristbands made into its fur and white bones on top of its back, started sniffing around Lea. It decided then and there it wanted Lea to be its trainer. It jumped on top of Lea and started licking his face. The two raven haired twins laughed as the houndour continued to lick Lea.

"Looks like houndour likes you" the younger of the raven haired kids stated.

"Hey quit it" Lea laughed.

"I think he wants you to catch him" a honey blonde haired girl with the group stated.

"Catch him?" Lea asked, finally able to get the houndour off.

"You don't know how to catch pokemon? Every trainer knows that, besides how did you get lucario and swanna otherwise?" the honey blonde asked.

"The cat's outta the bag huh Lea?" Sora sighed.

"You're not very good at making excuses are you? I could've thought of something" Lea stated.

"Whoops" Sora chuckled nervously.

"Now we have to tell them, got it memorized?" Lea sighed.

"Tell us what? You're not bad guys are you?" the telepathic questioned.

"No way! Well I was once" Lea stated.

"Well you're not anymore! After all you are helping us save the worlds" Sora smiled.

"Worlds? As in more than one?" the blonde boy questioned.

"Tell us your names because we can't go telling this to complete strangers" Lea stated.

"Gosh should we really be doing this?" Goofy asked.

"We don't have a choice now do we" Sora stated.

"I guess not" Goofy agreed.

"I'm Tai" the youngest raven haired boy stated.

"I'm Ash" the oldest raven haired boy stated.

"I'm Clement and this is my sister Bonnie" the blonde trainer stated then motioned to the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Serena" the honey blonde stated.

"And I'm Diancie" the girl pokemon stated.

"Well I guess we should tell you the truth now, right?" Lea asked and they nodded. Lea absentmindedly petted the houndour.

"You see we aren't really apart of this world, no we're from another world entirely. There are several worlds out there and me, Donald, Goofy, and Lea are on a mission to save them from the organization thirteen which is a group of bad guys that might just end up destroying the worlds. Though the organization isn't doing it on purpose they just want their own hearts but they won't listen to reason thinking that the way they're doing it is the only way to do it" Sora stated. After Sora finished houndour got off Lea, allowing him to get up.

"That's so sad" Serena stated, grasping her hand on her heart.

"Yeah, I use to be a member of organization thirteen before a friend of mine gave me her heart" Lea clenched his fists, he would save Xion and Roxas no matter what. He would destroy kingdom hearts.

"You mean you didn't have a heart before she gave hers to you?" Bonnie asked.

"No I didn't, but when I was around her and another friend I always felt as if I had a heart" Lea stated, sadly.

"What happened to them?" Serena asked.

"They went back to their somebody" Lea looked down, a few tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Serena apologized.

"Its okay because I'm going to get them back by destroying the thing that organization thirteen is so bent on creating" Lea said with fierce determination shining through his eyes. Houndour barked, quickly agreeing with Lea.

"Here Lea, you can use one of my pokeballs to catch houndour, since I didn't catch him, he won't register as my catch" Ash stated and Lea smiled, tapping houndour on the head with a pokeball and catching him.

"Welcome to the team houndour" Lea smiled.

"Wait so he's coming with us now?" Sora asked, excited as a brown fox creature shared his excitement, it had been there this whole time. This was the pokemon called eevee and it wanted to come with Sora.

"Vee!" eevee stated at Sora.

"Hi there little guy do you want to come with me?" Sora asked, hopefully.

"Eevee!" she cheered with an excited nod. Ash handed Sora a pokeball and Sora tapped it on eevee, effectively catching it.

"Now we have two new members of our team" Sora smiled.

"Hey why don't you two have a pokemon battle?" Bonnie asked Sora and Lea.

"Okay how do we do that?" Lea asked.

"Here check my pokedex for moves that your pokemon know" Serena said, handing him her pokedex and Ash did the same for Sora. With that done they handed back the pokedexs.

"Do you want to watch Diancie?" Ash asked as Sora and Lea faced each other.

"Yes!" Diancie cheered.

"Go eevee" Sora shouted, letting out his new pokemon.

"Let's do this houndour!" Lea shouted, letting out his fire dark type.

"Eevee use shadow ball" Sora ordered and eevee let loose a ball of darkness from her mouth at houndour.

"Dodge that and aim a flamethrower at eevee's legs" Lea ordered and houndour jumped to the side then let loose a stream of fire from his mouth towards eevee's legs, this caused eevee to jump.

"Jump and use thunder fang!" Lea ordered and houndour did just that, his teeth glowing yellow and sparking with electricity. Eevee was defenseless in the air and houndour landed a direct hit.

"Now throw her down on the ground" Lea ordered and houndour tossed her before landing gracefully on the ground himself.

"Eevee!" Sora called out in worry and eevee, pushed herself off the ground.

"vee!" She barked.

"Good, let's do this" Sora smiled, "eevee use sand attack!" Eevee kicked some dirt aiming it at houndour's eyes.

"houndour use flamethrower on that sand" Lea ordered and houndour let loose the stream of fire out of his mouth, creating a hole in the sand giving eevee room to use tackle, which she did, slamming into houndour.

"Wow this is amazing and to think they've never had a pokemon battle before" Serena stated, amazed by them.

"Houndour, your fire still burning?" Lea asked and houndour got up easily, shaking off the hit.

"Good use dark pulse while she's close" Lea ordered and a swirling dark energy formed in houndour's mouth as he fired it at point blank range at eevee, who had no time to dodge. With that eevee was defeated.

"Way to go houndour!" Lea cheered and houndour cheered as well, happy to have impressed his trainer.

"It's alright eevee you did your best" Sora smiled at his pokemon when she looked at him with sad eyes. She then cheered up and licked his face with a yip Sora returned her and Lea returned his pokemon. A few minutes later a healed eevee and houndour along with Ash and the others were eating at a restaurant.

"So Diancie what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I was looking for xerneas" she responded.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I can't make diamonds, I need his help in order to make them" She sighed.

"Alright then we'll help you!" Ash cheered.

"You will?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah! Of course we'll help you" Lea agreed.

"Alright, I will allow you to help me" She smiled.

"You sounded just like a princess there" Bonnie laughed. So it was settled they would help Diancie and they were hoping to find the keyhole along the way.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart Diamond

Diancie and the others were currently on a boat going to the next place.

"I'm sorry for getting you all into this" Diancie stated, tears in her eyes. After all the thieves had almost caught her.

"No, don't apologize friends are suppose to help each other out" Sora stated.

"Friends what's that?" Diancie asked.

"A friend is a friend" Ash answered.

"What Ash means is a friend is someone who helps each other and lifts another's spirits when one is down" Tai stated.

"Yes, I will allow you to be my friends" Diancie nodded.

"There you go acting like a princess again" Bonnie laughed and suddenly Diancie produced a diamond.

"Oooh it's so pretty can I keep it?" Bonnie begged and Diancie nodded.

"I will allow it" She smiled and Bonnie gently put it in her bag that Dedene was in. Bonnie knew it would disappear but she didn't care.

~Scene change~

"Wow who's castle is this?" Diancie asked with surprise to see a place this big.

"This isn't a castle, its a shopping mall" Serena stated.

"Hmm, I've never seen a mall this big before" Lea stated.

"Houndour" Lea's pokemon agreed, he was walking beside him.

"This looks cool, I can't believe malls can be this big" Sora said in awe.

"Vee" She agreed from his shoulder.

"Disney castle is bigger than this" Donald pointed out.

"Yeah but that's a world within itself" Lea stated.

"He's got a point Donald" Goofy stated.

"Says you" Donald huffed.

"So there are worlds that are smaller than this mall?" Tai asked.

"Yep" Lea nodded.

"I know, why don't we take Diancie shopping since the boys likely don't want to go" Serena stated.

"What is this shopping?" Diancie asked.

"It's where you try on clothes and then decide what you want to buy" Serena stated.

"Then I will allow you to take me shopping" Diancie stated.

"Come on" Serena stated, grabbing Diancie's hand and taking her shopping.

"This is so annoying my mom's shopping never took this long" Lea sighed.

"I know" Sora whined.

"Veeeeeeee" Eevee complained.

"I guess you two must come from small worlds if the shopping never took this long" Clement stated.

"Yeah we did" Lea nodded.

"My world only had two islands and even then they were pretty small" Sora stated.

"Hey guys" Serena waved.

"Have you bought anything yet?" Ash asked with a smile.

"No, not yet" with that said Lea banged his head once against the wall along with houndour.

"Hound" he complained.

"What's up with those two?" Serena asked with a sweat drop.

"Lea is impatient and it seems so is Sora" Tai answered.

"Oh, sorry for taking so long then, we won't take much longer" Serena stated.

"Nah it's okay it's just we are more active people than anything else" Sora answered.

"Yeah I always wanted to get up and move and always be doing something" Lea stated.

"Hound" houndour agreed.

"Sounds to me like you have ADHD" Clement stated.

"I do" Lea stated.

"Same here" Sora stated.

"Really? I thought that you would act a little different if you had ADHD like you would be all over the walls or something" Tai stated.

"No, not necessarily but if you give me chocolate that will likely happen" Lea stated.

"I would have never guessed you had ADHD Lea you seemed so calm" Sora stated.

"That's because I don't have a severe case of ADHD" Lea stated.

"I see, I guess that makes sense" Sora smiled.

"Oh no they found me" Diancie stated as she was chased by a rock looking pokemon with a head, eyes, bunny ears, and a mustache.

"Come on we got to get Diancie" Ash stated and Clement revealed his latest invention and Ash grabbed Diancie with the stretch latter and they left after they got Ash down.

"I found you Diancie" a thief with the delphox stated.

"You think we'll let you take Diancie?" Lea growled.

"Houndour!" He barked.

"No but I will take her" She stated.

"Donald can we use it?" Sora pleaded.

"Fine but don't kill her" Donald sighed.

"In that case you're going down" Lea stated as he summoned his keyblades to his hands as did Sora.

"Vee" Eevee stated as she jumped off of Sora's shoulder, ready to fight with her trainer.

"What in the world are those weapons?" the thief asked.

"They're called keyblades" Lea stated and suddenly a tongue reached out for Diancie but Lea was quicker and he smacked it away with his keyblade, causing it to go back to greninja. Greninja was a frog like pokemon with a tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf, making him look ninja like.

"I see you can fight just like your pokemon, how unusual" the male thief stated and Lea just waited for them to make their move. Delphox suddenly let loose a stream of flames at Diancie and the pokemon from before defended her, taking the hit themselves.

"We will protect you princess" They said trying to get up. that's when a chesnaught unleashed a pin missile at the greninja and delphox.

"You might want to get moving" a blue haired girl stated on top of a Aegislash which was a shield with a sword sheathed behind it and two ribbons that were like arms crossed in front the sword but behind the shield.

"Right" Tai nodded and Sora and Lea put away their keyblades and hurried off with Diancie. The carbink, as they learned the pokemon was called, explained that Diancie was a princess and only she could make a heart diamond and save their kingdom, but she needed the power of Xerneas to help her realize her full potential.

"What happened here" Diancie gasped once she saw the state her home was in.

"The heart Diamond died, princess. We need to find Xerneas and now" an old carbink with a longer beard than the others stated.

"Alright" Diancie nodded "Let's go" They all left the cave, along with the elder carbink. When they were out Diancie felt a strong fairy aura nearby and she and the others rushed towards it. They got to a forest.

"This is the allearth forest, a cocoon of Yveltal sleeps there. It is said whoever awakens it will wreak the havoc of destruction on the world and the judgement of heaven will fall down upon them" the elder carbink stated and the walked into the forest. They then met Xerneas and Diancie received the fairy aura from Xerneas but not before he said "The power has always been inside you" and left. Then that blue haired girl from before went and grabbed Diancie.

"Why?!" Tai growled.

"Because we knew you couldn't make diamonds so we were waiting until you could" she responded and then the male thief with the greninja grabbed Diancie.

"Hey!" Ash growled as he and Tai chased him and this lead to a fight in a pit with water in it, each time some stood in the water it turned purple. Pretty soon the female thief arrived and tried to steal Diancie. Then all of them were in the water and it was fully purple.

"Ash, Tai, Princess get out of there!" the elder carbink stated and Ash and Tai looked up to see the others. Yveltal then awakened and burst out of his cocoon and the thieves escaped the pit and Donald flew down and helped Ash, Tai, and Diancie out of the water.

"Thanks Donald" Ash stated.

"No problem" He responded, that's when Yveltal started turning everything into stone and they had to run away. Pretty soon they were cornered and then Diancie mega evolved to save Ash and created a heart diamond that blocked Yveltal's attack. As soon as his attack was over Diancie went back to normal and the carbink that were Diancie's guards took a attack in her honor to save her from Yveltal.

"Carbink" Diancie stated sadly and they were turned to stone.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered and pikachu just barely managed to dodge the attack that Yveltal threw at him when he tried to block it with thunderbolt. Yveltal then threw another attack at pikachu while he was defenseless and Sora took on the attack.

"Sora!" Lea shouted and Sora was starting to be turned to stone. Lea rushed over to his friend.

"I'm...Sorry...Lea" Sora struggled to say before he was completely encased in stone.

"Sora!" Lea cried in pure anguish, tears falling from his cheeks, same with Donald and Goofy. In that time Xerneas managed to calm Yveltal down and Yveltal flew away.

"Vee!" Eevee cried at her trainer being turned to stone.

"Houndour!" houndour cried with his trainer.

"pika" Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder and Ash noticed pikachu turning to stone.

"Not you too pikachu" Ash cried, tears falling from his cheeks as pikachu fully turned to stone.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and the others began crying as well. That's when Xerneas glowed green and began nurturing the forest and the things turned to stone. Sora and pikachu turned back to normal and pikachu nuzzled Ash, he laughed happily.

"Sora!" Lea, Donald, and Goofy all hugged him, happy he was alright.

"Xerneas" Ash turned to see Xerneas turning into a tree and Diancie spoke for Xerneas.

"Xerneas says this is not death but a promise of new life" Diancie stated.

~Scene change~

Diancie created a heart diamond and found out that the diamond she gave Bonnie was the first she ever made. Bonnie gave it to her saying it was the promise of their friendship then Diancie created four other diamonds and gave one to each Lea, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Since you live on different worlds this will be the symbol of our friendship so that way you'll never forget us" Diancie stated and they all pocketed their diamonds and Diancie's began to glow and keyhole appeared, this time Lea sealed it with oathkeeper.

"Looks like we'll be going now, bye guys" Lea stated and they all waved goodbye as they were beamed up to the Gummi ship.


End file.
